


Destiel Fluff pt 3

by phoenixburncold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Light Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occurs about nine days after the events of Season 5 Episode 14 - My Bloody Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Fluff pt 3

"I'm getting food," Sam said with a yawn.  
"Yea," Dean said. "Good plan. Don't forget."  
"Pie," Sam finished with a sigh and slight shake of his head. Dean gave a satisfied smile before starting to clean his gun at the table against the wall.  
Sam left the motel room with a glance at the angel who was standing in the middle of the room. The younger Winchester had the impression Castiel had something on his mind, but didn't say anything.  
For several minutes there was silence between the two beings in the room. Dean cleaned his favorite weapon with practiced skill, while Castiel gathered his will to ask Dean a question that had been on his mind for several days now. Finally the angel managed to speak.  
Castiel looked at Dean, searching his face. “Dean. I have a question for you.”  
Dean continued to clean the gun, only glancing up at the angel for a moment. “Shoot.”  
Castiel swallowed nervously. “What you said the other night, back when we were dealing with Famine –.”  
“When you went coo-coo for red meat?” Dean asked interrupting as he cleaned out the barrel of the gun.  
Castiel looked down at the floor a moment. “Yes.” He ignored Dean’s smirk. “What you said…about you getting whatever you want whenever you want it…was…our night together just a part of that?”  
“Well yea,” Dean answered, still looking down.  
Castiel slumped, head and shoulders dropping.  
Dean realized how that came out. “No,” he said quickly looking up at Cass. “No, wait, what I meant was –”  
Castiel turned away. “It’s okay Dean, I understand.”  
Dean moved around the table and caught hold of Castiel’s wrist, stopping him from teleporting away. Castiel looked at him sadly. “Wait,” Dean said, looking into Castiel’s eyes. “I _wanted _you that night. I…I needed you. I…still need you. I will always need you, Cass.” Castiel looked at him, eyes changing from sadness to another emotion Dean couldn’t quite read.__  
“What do you mean?” the angel asked softly.  
Dean gave a sigh. “You know what I mean,” he insisted, gripping Castiel’s wrist tighter, looking into the blue pools that were his eyes, letting the angel see into his soul. Cass turned his head as he read the emotion, the thought, the inexpressible way Dean felt about him. Castiel put a hand on Dean’s cheek, like he had done those many nights before. Dean closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. Then the angel kissed Dean deeply. The man responded in kind, letting go of the angel’s wrist to caress his jawline. Something else might have happened if Sam’s footsteps hadn’t made it through the door. Dean pulled away, looking at the door a moment and when he looked back Castiel was gone, leaving Dean standing there holding the rag he had cleaned his gun with.  
Sam opened the motel door to see Dean quickly wiping his eyes, staring at empty space. “You okay?” he asked his elder brother.  
Dean turned away from Sam. “Yea,” he said, sniffing gruffly before facing his little brother. “Just got some gunpowder in my eyes.”


End file.
